Death
by Gloo1997
Summary: Death. What would it be like? Would it be quick and painless? Would it hurt? Would it be worth it? Just a simple spell—two words—and I'll be dead. ONESHOT  George after Fred's death


**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to JKR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Death. What would it be like? Would it be quick and painless? Would it hurt? Would it be worth it? Just a simple spell—two words—and I'll be dead. I'll be with <em>him<em>. What would I see when I die? Will it be like they say—your life flashing before your eyes? Would I go to Hell for doing this? Will I be granted mercy and be invited to Heaven?

"George?"

I ignored it. _She_ didn't matter right now. What mattered was this. What I was doing. I held my wand in my hands, twirling it around, thinking through the pros and cons. Life would be so much more simpler.

_Life_. I wouldn't even be alive anymore. Just two words and I'll be with _him_, I'll be with Fred. Lifting my wand up, I brought the type to my temple. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Just two words…

"_Avada_—"

"_George.__"_

My eyes flew open in an instant. It couldn't…? Could it? "Fred?" I asked, looking around the small bathroom I was in?

"_Don't do this._"

"Fred. Where are you?"

"_Don't do this__._" It was definitely Fred. I looked around frantically, searching for the source of _his_ voice. It was the voice that I've heard for months. The voice that taunted me in my nightmares.

"Where are you?" I asked again, turning around viciously, my wand gripped tight at my side. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. While I was moving frantically, my reflection stayed still, looking at me with a pleading expression.

"_Don't, George,_" it spoke. My eyes widened and I took a step towards the mirror.

"Fred?" I whispered.

"_It's me_," he grinned. I mimicked him, the memories of how we used to trick our mum coming back. After a second, the smile slipped off of his face, being replaced with a scowl. "_What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?_"

"For a second there you sounded like mum," I told him, avoiding the questioning as guilt struck me.

"_I don't care! Are you insane? You can't kill yourself! Who's going to look after Ginny? Or mum? How about ickle Ronnie? And don't tell me that you're just going to leave Angelina to find your body in here!__" _

I swallowed. That was exactly what I had been planning on doing. "I…"

"_I've been dead for three months, George. I'm not asking you to forget me. I'm telling you to get over it._"

"I…can't…" I stuttered out. It was true. I had tried. I had tried to be strong. I had tried to pass the mirror without breaking down.

"_You can and you will. Somebody needs to make sure that our family doesn't die off from depression__._" Fred said it as if it were a joke, but you could see the seriousness in his eyes. "_Go out with Angelina. Start a family. Name your first son after me. Do _something_ that will help you. Just don't even think about suicide._"

"George? Are you okay?" Angelina's voice rang through the door, the worry clear.

"_I never got to tell her that I loved her_/i_,_" Fred said suddenly. "i_Do it for me, will ya? Take her on a date, fall in love, and tell her how you feel.__"_

"But she's yours," I choked out, tears building up in my eyes, threatening to spill.

"George? Who're you talking to?"

"_Better hurry up. Don't want her to think you're dead,_" he smirked.

"I miss you," I blurted out.

"_I miss you too, Forge._"

"Tell me, is Heaven ready for us, Gred?"

"_Name a place that is, and then I'll tell you,_" he grinned. I grinned back.

"George! If you don't answer me right now, I am going to bust this door down!" Angelina yelled.

"Bugger off, Ange!" I yelled the smile still on my face.

"Don't tell me to bugger off!" she yelled back, but I could clearly make out the relief in her voice.

"_Well, I hate to say this, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be teaching the Big Man how to pin the blame on an innocent bystander._"

"See you soon, Fred," I whispered, feeling a tear slip down my face.

"_Hopefully not too soon,_" he stated. He started to fade away, leaving my reflection behind. I stared at myself, watching as the dam that held back the water broke, releasing a sea of tears. My gaze flicked down to my wand, and I couldn't help but think of how stupid I was.

Death. What would it be like? Would it be quick and painless? Would it hurt? What would I see when I die? Will it be like they say—your life flashing before your eyes? Would I go to Hell? Will I be granted mercy and be invited to Heaven?

I'll have to wait for the answers. I'll wait until my time comes. Until I'll be with _him. _Until then, I'm going to take his advice. Wiping away the tears, I grinned to myself. I'm going to be happy from now on. For me. For my family. For Fred.

Leaving the bathroom, I walked into the kitchen where Angelina was doing dishes the muggle way. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"George!" she yelped, trying to wriggle her way out of my grasp.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her. She froze. Turning around in my arms, she looked up at me.

"Like, a date?" she asked. I nodded, the smile getting bigger. "I'd love to," she grinned.

_Take her on a date, fall in love, and tell her how you feel._

Will do, Gred. Will do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was crying a bit while writing this. It was mostly because of what I <em>didn't<em> write though.**

**So, review?**


End file.
